Hearts inner turmoil
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: Lina can't face up to her feeling for a certain friend of hers, under the presure of making a relationship or suffering for the rest of her life what will she choose to abandon her love or to admit her feelings...


Authors note: I don't own slayers or the characters. In this story I make mention to government official and town official. In this alternate slayers world, there is town official. That is when a town signs the document but it is only officail in that town. Where as the gov. officail is when you are recognized by both the town and the gov., so there.

Lina looked at the fire. The dizzying flames making her feel like life was hopeless. Every time she looked at Zel and Amelia together. Her heart burned and tears came into her eyes. She heard Gourry gulping down food and not even noticing her. She heard Zel laugh with Amelia, smiling at her. She wanted to make him smile, to make him laugh. It hurt to hear him laugh though and to see him smile. Every time he smiled at her, her heart stopped.

She didn't even notice that Gourry had finished her food. He seemed happy to be full. She heard Amelia laugh and saw her cuddle with Zel. Zel smiled and stroked her hair. She shook and watched those beautiful eyes turn down toward Amelia. She smiled and shook her beautiful black hair. She felt like her heart was melting in to water and draining from her chest.

Gourry hummed and got up to get more firewood. Leaving her alone in front of the fire. The fire was burning her, even though it was cold out. She felt the cold digging into her body and trembled. The tears near to breaking her in half. She held her chest, waiting for her heart to stop. Zel and Amelia cuddle to keep each warm. The pain was growing and she felt like her mind would snap. She let it all rush in front of her. The images of love and hope. It was ripping her stomach apart.

She wasn't hungry or cold now. She felt sick and dizzy for some reason. When had she last eaten today? It didn't matter as long as she loved Zel she couldn't eat or drink. She didn't care as long as he avoided her and didn't smile at her. It seemed like she would get her wish if she kept this up. Zel smiles wider now at Amelia and looks over at Lina. His smile lingering on her. She looks away from him, holding her chest. She felt so sick of this. She needed him to stop looking at her, stop being her friend. To hate her like he once did so long ago. His smile drooped and he looked away. If she shunned him he would hate her and stay away from her. Then she would cry herself to sleep again and stay in her room again. If she didn't see him every day she would be crushed. She was so confused.

He should hate her if she doesn't go near him for a couple days. Their friendship wasn't that strong. And it would never be if she had it her way. Yet she would miss him. She should shun Gourry too. Then he would…why should she shun any of them? They never did anything but be her friends. She shouldn't punish them…just her self. Gourry was putting wood in the fire and looking at her. The curiosity was turning to fear when she didn't look at him. She noticed him but was too cold to move. She wished she could shrink to nothing and vanish. He poked at the fire some more and then touched her shoulder.

He was shaking her; she didn't want to look up. If she did she would see Zel and Amelia cuddling. He was shaking her harder and calling her. She didn't look at him. She let him worry, she wanted to stop thinking about how Zel always made her happy when he said her name. Gourry was in front of her, she could hear him. It was like she had died at some point today. She had left a shell and was watching from far away. Zel stops talking to Amelia and looks over at her. His smile fading quickly as his concern shows through. Amelia jumps up and walks over to her.

Zel follows after her and kneels next to Lina. She didn't want him to be near her. If he touched her she would break into a million pieces. She blinks and looks at them. Zel was touching her shoulder, "Lina?" She pulls away from his touch and Gourry's. She felt her voice coming through and break, "Leave me alone". Gourry tries to hug her but she shoves him away. Zel looks at her, "Lina...what's wrong?" She shoves him away too.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DON"T TOUCH ME. HOLD AMELIA OR SOME ONE ELSE! I DON"T NEED IT! I DON"T NEED LOVE…I DON"T NEED YOU. ANY OF YOU!" They back away, the hurt showing through. Gourry tries to touch her again and she moves her shoulder away. Zel backs away, "We just want to help you". They walk off and sit away from her. Looking at her once more before they focus on something else.

She shouldn't have yelled. _I should have said it calmly. I should have shut up. Let them help, but I don't want help. I don't want Zel to look me or touch me. If he does look at me I will hurt. I hurt when he smiles at me and when I watch him hold Amelia. I can't stand him being away from me. I should tell him how much I love him. How my heart breaks when I see him cuddle with Amelia. It hurts so much. Too much…I can't bare it. _

Zel seemed torn up about her yelling at him, she really hurt him. She could feel the wave of pain in his glance. She had started to shun him and he was going to be angry soon. Gourry shifted and then looked at her with the same look. Amelia was hurt also but not as much as Gourry and Zel. She was starting to get angry and looked like she was going to march over to her. She was on the edge of hurting Lina. The throb fills her heart and she gets up slowly. Moving away from them, leaving her bag. She walked slowly out of the campsite; they all followed her with their gazes. They didn't move to get her or stop her. She didn't look back or stop. She felt like she was dying inside the longer she was next to Zel.

She loved him too much. _I can't let him know. I must make him hate me so I can be free of him. So he can go with Amelia…and I can vanish. Forever…but I want to be with him. I never can be. _

She walks faster and starts to run. Shooting through the woods as fast as she could. Tears pouring from her eyes. She couldn't love him anymore with out crying. The pain was too much for her heart to bare. The throb in her chest burned harder. She stopped at the clearing and looked at the cliff. The snow glided down gently and landed on her. She sagged and let the tears pour on the ground. Dropping to her knees and screaming out to the sky. Letting her voice echo and softly bounce back. She didn't hear anyone coming for her.

_Maybe I should stay here instead. It may not be warm but what does that matter. I don't need warmth and love. Who am I kidding I shunned all of them. They just were worried about me. Oh Zel…I didn't want to hurt you but I did. My tracks will be covered in a couple minutes. I'm so cold. _She huddles by her self and watches as the snow covers her tracks. Hiding in the tree shadows, rocking her self. _I deserve this for the way I treated my friends. I hope they leave me here. I don't deserve friends like them. I treat them badly, never tell them anything about myself. Why do I need them? _

Doubt clouded her vision as she watched the swirling snowfall. The soft patter of tears attracts the attention of a small bird that lands in a tree next to her. "Hello little bird. Do you know how it feels to keep all your feelings to your self? Why do you sing? I don't sing my song. I never have for anyone. I shunned the one I loved. He doesn't know that every time he smiles at me or touches me I hurt. I can't be near him or I will burst. I love him…I have loved him for so long. I saw him cuddling with Amelia and I burned. I was jealous. He was so happy with her". She sits and watches as the bird flies away.

"I scared the bird too. I guess I just shun everything." _It feels like I have fallen into a trap. I set myself up for disappointment. Maybe if I told Zel how I felt. I mean feel. After all if you don't tell people how you feel how will they know. It hurts me to think that Zel doesn't know. Why can't I smile at him? I haven't been able to for sometime. I just stopped, stopped thinking about everyone. I forget that I even had a heart for a moment and then remembered. I should have waited for it all to happen. I can't tell Zel now. They won't search for me. I hurt them…Amelia just about jumped at me. I can't blame her of all people. I can't blame any of them for the way I acted. I used too. Now I don't. I see clearly now that it is my entire fault. Zel I am sorry. You will never know how I feel about you. I will block it from my memory. I will forget how I feel…just forget. After tonight I will stop loving you. I will stop being close to you and crying about how I feel for you. I…I…I don't love you. I never loved you. I won't ever see you again. I will let you be as you were. Good luck Amelia. He's all yours and never mine. I won't love anyone ever again. Gourry I am sorry to shut you out now. I will miss being close to you. I won't ever feel again. I will let it pass. After tonight I no longer feel. No more tears for me. I will cry for everyone else but not me. I can't cry for myself anymore. Self-pity never got me anywhere. I am going to be free like that bird. Not chained down by anyone or anything. I have no home or love now. Goodbye Lina! _

She cries hard into her hands. Crying the last of her tears, not letting anyone see her. She was hiding out from them for now. She couldn't stop. It was all the tears of agony she hid from Zel. He was probably happily singing to Amelia. Gourry would be eating Breakfast about now. He would eat all the bacon if she never came.

_Gourry is frying bacon and Amelia is pouring coffee. Zel is…Zel is drinking his coffee and watching the sun through the trees. Gourry will then pack up the stuff and go on to the nearest town. Where he will eat till his stomach aches. Amelia and Zel will laugh at him. They will all be happy. I will walk till I have walked this earth. I will be a loner forever. I have nothing to gain, nothing to lose. My life is going to go away. I don't know why I am here on earth? I may freeze to death. So I might as well sleep. _

Her eyes close and she drifts into sleep. Letting her body freeze into ice. She was just breathing. A hunk of flesh on the ground, soulless and empty. That was all she had. The wind blew against her shell. The tears running down from her unconscious form. She was gone from them.

Gourry looked up from the ground and watched the campsite. The fire was just about out and Lina hadn't come back. Was she cold or dead? Zel wakes up and looks over at the fire. "Where is Lina? I thought she would be back by now". Gourry shakes his head; "She's been gone. In the snow and in that little outfit too. I don't know why she yelled at us. I was just worried. She just sat there looking sad. I'm worried and we have to leave soon or we will get stranded in the snow storm".

Zel leans against a tree, "She doesn't smile at me anymore or let me touch her. Whenever I get near she backs away. Am I really that bad? She doesn't talk to me anymore. She just stopped. I would have offered to cuddle with her but she just doesn't bother. I miss her already. It is like she is afraid to tell me something important. I think that she thinks Amelia and I are in love. Isn't that right?"

Amelia looks up, "Yes, I don't love you anymore then I would a brother. We needed to keep warm and we were talking about the fun times we all had together. She treated you badly Mr. Zelgadis. I have to say that even though she did, I am afraid she may be sick. We should go look. She has been avoiding you Zel. She hasn't been sleeping well lately. I know I walk past her room and she is still awake. She sometimes cries and then whenever I enter she pretends that she wasn't crying. Who knows how she is now?" They shift uncomfortable and Gourry pokes at the fire. "We should get started. We only have 4 hours until we need to go. The storm may come even sooner then that".

Zel walks around. Calling to Lina and looking around each tree. They had to go, it had been 4 hours already and it was snowing harder. Gourry shakes his head and packs up his stuff. Amelia walks slowly back and picks up her pack. "We need to go. I hope she will be all right out here. I imagine she's found a warm place to stay already."

They stop and start looking again. Zel races about and sees the forest clearing. Stepping out he looks over the edge. Turning around to leave. Then stops dead in his tracks. Calling to the others for help. "Hey Lina. Wake up! I said wake up! Don't play with me! You have to wake up!" She doesn't move and inch, feeling for a pulse. She wasn't breathing. She felt cold to the touch and her lips are starting to turn blue. Bending over her he turns her on her back. Pressing on her chest, pressing harder.

"Come on Lina. Wake up! Breath!" She lies still on the ground; Gourry rushes over to her. And stops, holding his breath. Zel breathes into her, forcing her airways to open. "Come on Lina! You can't die on us!" Breathing deeply into her again, after 5 minutes he leans back. The tears dripping down his cheek. _I have to save her. She has to wake up. I will try one more time. She will wake up._

Lina responds. Barely breathing, still she felt like ice. She didn't even open her eyes. She needed to be warmed up and fast. The town was close, no worries. Except why did he feel like he was killing her slowly just by touching her? She just decided to fall asleep and that was that. "Hang in there Lina. We will be there soon". She didn't mumble or even squirm.

And was still as cold, even with all the clothes they could spare. The pain throbbed deep in her heart. Why was she still alive? She could hear Zel's every word. He was so warm and his skin smooth. "Lina everything is going to all right. I won't let anyone hurt you now".

Even after she yelled at them, they still wanted to save her. She thought the friendship's were weak and could be destroyed easily. Zel walks briskly trying to keep him self and her warm. She hadn't moved once during the hour. She had warmed slightly and her lips were slightly colored.

"Lina just say something. I know you can hear me in there. Just move a little. Just show me that you are alive". She doesn't respond or even groan. Her cheeks weren't as pale though. That was a sign, did she just move a little? It was a sure sign that she was alive he thought. He was gently, _Zel how often have I dreamt that you would love me? I will die not telling you my feelings. This doesn't hurt like when you look at me. Is it because I am so weak? _

"Lina why do you look away when I smile? You just stopped; it was like I was breaking your heart. You have so much to tell me, how you feel about me. Just groan or hey insult me. Any of those choices would do".

She felt heavy and sags against him. _I love you Zel. I have loved you so long. _She tries to move but feels frozen, she slumps more against Zel. His eyes shift nervously and watch her arm fall down from his grip. She was getting warmer but weaker.

"Like I was saying give me a lively sign. Not just a drop of your arm. Fine we can…well I can talk. Your going to live and tell me how you feel. You have no choice but to think about what I say. I want to know why you have been shunning me". He falls silent as the town emerges through the snow. Amelia and Gourry are already waiting for them.

Lina gives a halfhearted groan and falls into silence. Zel grins, she gave him a sign. She was alive for now. Her hand twitches with effort. Zel looks down at her; tears ran down her cheeks. She was crying hard, the pain was finally getting to her. She never seemed happy like when they first met. He follows them to the inn and looks at the sign. Stepping in he climbs the stairs to the open door. A bowl of hot water was next to the bed and it had extra covers.

Setting her down it. He strokes her hair and pulls the covers up to her chin. Taking a warm wet cloth and setting it on her forehead. He rubbed her hand to keep up circulation. She was warming up slowly, her skin still pale. Her fingers moved slightly in his. She was going to be okay. Her hand closed over his, he looks down at her fingers and blinks. She groans, shifting under the covers. _'Warmth' _Is the last conscious thought before she falls into a deep sleep.

The hours pass slowly and soon drifts into night.Opening her red eyes, looking at the wall. Everything was a blur as she shifts to look at him. Holding on to his hand, she winces and focuses on him more. She whispers. "Zel?"

He smiles weakly and sighs, "Yes its me". She tries to move away from him, he rubs her fingers more. She slowly drifts back into sleep; she didn't want to think about all that had happened. Zel was still talking, "Gourry. She's going to be fine. No need to worry. I am just helping to warm her up. I would miss her if she hadn't come back". She didn't hear him. Gourry smiles and laughs off his fear. "She is going to be all right. I don't know why she was so angry. Maybe its because she hasn't been talking to you. She seems to get down when you hang out with Amelia a lot".

Zel thinks and gets up from his chair. "She has been looking so sad and lonely. I thought she needed some space. I thought it would last a couple days. Now I am worried. She has never wondered off for that long before and nearly died. I don't know what's wrong. I hope she knows how much I like her".

Lina stirs and opens her eyes. She felt warmer already; the room smells like flowers. Where would someone get flowers in this weather? The snow fell down and she watched it drifts slowly down. She fells at peace and well rested. Closing her eyes, she enjoys the warmth. The door opens and closes softly. Someone sits down on the side of the bed and holds her hand.

She opens her eyes again and looks at the person. It was Zel; he had a bowl of hot soup. It smells good and her stomach grumbles loudly. "Hungry? It's chicken noodle soup". Lina was blushing a bright red as she tries to hide under the cover. She couldn't speak or even comprehend why Zel was still near her. She was too weak to sit up or move much. Zel teases her, "Lina it's really good. Do you like me? You keep on avoiding me. And you yelled at me. I want to know why?"

Lina felt like she was breaking inside. "I hurt when I look at you sometimes. I tried avoiding you but it hurt even more". Zel looks at her sadly, "Why? Do you like me?" Lina was looking away, tears running down her cheeks. She looks broken. Setting down the bowl, he wipes the tears away. "You do don't you. More then that…you love me. I can see it in your eyes. You have loved me so long that you it finally got to you. And have been afraid to tell me for so long that you crushed your heart". Lina cries harder, it wasn't enough to wipe the tears away. "I see…you really do love me. I am glad to hear it". She is released from her fear.

He helps her sit up and sets the soup in front of her. "Thanks Zel." Slowly eating the soup, he watches her intently. The sadness still in his eyes, "Your love for me caused you pain. Love is supposed to be happy". She shudders and shakes her head; "I wanted to be with you so bad that when I saw you with Amelia I knew I couldn't have you. I can never have you". Zel shakes his head, "Your confused. I want you; I just wanted to get to know you first. I thought you knew that."

He leans forward and kisses her. Hugging her close. He picks up the half empty bowl and sets it aside. Holding her, She had wanted this for so long. His hand slowly removed the covers and he slips next to her. Smiling and playing with her hair.

"It is cozy". He cuddles her and she snuggles closer. He felt her pulse slow and a warm fuzzy feeling fill his heart. She was smiling finally. "Your strength will return soon and then I can show you to my home. She looks up suddenly alarmed, "Wha…You don't mean?" He grins, "Mmm yes. I want to take you out". She looks happy and kisses his stomach. He laughs, "Hey…that tickles. Stop". Lina lays her head against his chest listening to his heart.

Lina got up uneasily, supporting her self on the wall. She needed to go help the others pack up; Zel walks by and grabs her. "I told you to stay in bed. We will get you when it's time to go. I will help you get dressed when I came by next. I know you want to help but you barely gained your strength". She sits back on the bed; she didn't want to be a bother them. Maybe she could get dressed, slipping on her out fit she waits. Combing her hair, she hums.

Zel leans in the doorway and watches her. Smiling softly, he knew the song she was humming. Walking up he crawls behind her and covers her eyes. She jumps, "Zel". He puts his hand under shirt and over breasts. Cupping them and rubbing her nipple. "Lina I thought you were resting". She purrs for him and holds his hands there. Gourry and Amelia stop and watch him, giggling loudly. Zel blushes and pulls his hands away. Lina blushes and pulls her shirt the rest of the way down.

Zel jumps off the bed and grabs her waist. "We need to go". She leans on him and looks at the ground; it has been only 3 days. Zel blinks and smiles widely at her. She smiles back, "Lina you aren't useless. You can make dinner. I like my bacon crispy. And I would like your company". She blushes and puts her head on his shoulder.

Lina pokes at the bacon over the fire. And twists the batter in the pan. The bacon grease frying up the bread quickly. Pulling her finger away from the fire she sucks on it to cool it off. Zel walks over and sits next to her, holding out his plate. She sets some bacon and bread on it. "Aren't you hungry? You need to eat." She serves her self last. Zel wraps his arm around her and munches his bacon.

In Zel's home town

She was going to leave when Zel told her to wait in the room. She stands up and walks over to the window, watching the rain fall to the ground. She could hear Zel in the connecting room getting ready for their date. He was taking a long time. It was starting to worry her. Zel walks in slowly and closes the door behind him. Walking toward her with a big grin on his face. He grabs her and kisses her passionately, feeling her hand slip down his pants. She grins at him and smiles, lifting his hand to her breast. "Lina, whwhat are you doing?" Lina grins wider and press his hand tightier on her breast. Lina grins and and then pulls off her under wear and dress.

Zel blushes and then undresses, coming over to her. And carrying her to the bed and setting her down. The thought occuring to him, that he should wait. "Lina we can't do this, not yet. It isn't right". Lina looks disappointed and then smiles shyly, "Yes we should, I just thought that it was what you wanted. A way for me to make up to you how I acted."

The smile grew on his face, "Don't lower yourself for me, It is better for is to wait then rush. It won't improve our relationship or make you in happy. Now get dressed, if we don't hurry we will miss the fire works." Picking up her clothes he sets them on the bed and get his, dressing they both walk out."

Lina watches the fireworks and laughs, pointing and spining around. Gently taking her hand he kneels. "Lina will you marry? Going wide eyed lina, hugs him and leans foreward. "Of course, I will. Can we get married now!"

Blinking at her, he laughs and takes her to get gourry and their other friends. Under the light of a full moon, Lina and Zel were married. And lets just say the wedding night wasn't boring wink wink.

Month's later

Lina was breathing heavily in bed. Her energy drained from effort to hold back the pain inside her. Gourry impatiently holds her hand and tries to sooth her pain. Where was Zel? He's supposed to be the one holding Lina when she needed him, it was his child. Lina struggles desperately and calls out to Zel, trying to get him to come to her. She was crying hard, the tears streaming down her face as she tries to wait for him.

_Where are you Zel? Lina needs you. She's trying to give birth your child and you are out anywhere. Hurry up! _Lina screams in pain and slumps slightly against the bed. Barely awake, she kept watching the door.

"Lina hold on. He will be here. You have to hang on just a little longer". She nods and holds his hand tightly. Gourry gets up and walks away from her, the eyes pleading for him. Gourry steps out of the room and closes the door. Closing his eyes and then looking up at Zel as he walks up the stairs. "Where have you been? Lina…follow me". He leads Zel into the room and they freeze. Lina was sweaty and pale. She had waited for him.

Zel rushes over to her and cradles her in his arms. "LINA! I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Just relax, everything is going to be fine." He rocks her back and forth. Kissing her sweaty forehead. She shakes and smiles in his arms. Pushing hard as the child kicks her.

"Lina push. It will be over soon enough." She groans and pushes. The child was coming, he could tell by the look on her face. A scream fills the room and Lina slumps in his arms, breathing hard. The small baby squeals in Amelia's arms and calms down as she wash's the baby in a small tub. It giggles as she rubs his tummy and checks his heart beat. He was health and happy. Reaching out for his mother, Amelia holds his little hand and plays with his fingers. The small hand holds her fingers. The face scrunches up, his little green eyes beaming happily at her.

"Awwwww you precious little boy. Your mommy is waiting to see you and so is your daddy". The baby giggles more as she wraps him in a soft white blanket. Amelia rocks him and walks over to Lina, rocking the baby as she approaches them.

Lina stirs and opens her eyes. Smiling weakly at the baby. The small puddle of blood between her legs catches Amelia's attention. She gently sets the baby in Zel's arms and looks again. It was growing quickly. "Gourry watch Lina. I need to get some herbs to stop the bleeding". Gourry and Zel pause and looks in shock at her.

"She's bleeding! Is she going to live!" Amelia nods and hurries out of the room. Zel watches Lina intently and helps her hold the happy baby against her as she feeds him. She was so lovely but she was weak and tried from the birth. Amelia comes back with a cup of tea and hands it to Zel. "This should stop the bleeding before it becomes more serious. She will have to rest a little longer. You have lovely little boy".

She went and checked smiling pleasantly. Lina had finished the tea and the baby was fast a sleep in her arms. She was drifting into sleep already. "Zel isn't he cute. We will have to come up with a name soon. I feel so weak". She was sound asleep in his arms.

She hadn't stirred except to feed the baby. Other then that she slept like the baby. She would be hungry when she woke up. Zel lies next to her and watches her sleep. Gourry comes in and rocks the baby. Cuddling him gently, "He has been quiet the whole time. Lina is resting nicely too". The baby yawns and opens his eyes. Trying to reach for his mother. Gourry sets him on her chest and he closes his eyes. "He looks like both of you". Lina moves and strokes the child's hair. Zel smiles, kissing the two of them. She would be awake soon.

She opens her eyes, "Hey Gourry. Look at you. You know you're his uncle." Gourry smiles and pats her hand. She looks so happy, Zel touches her cheek. The baby curled he's small fingers around Lina's and she kisses his head. "Isn't your uncle wonderful! Now let come up with a name for you. What do you think Zel?" Zel thinks and lies his on her shoulder.

"You name him. I have what I want". She looks at her little boy and he snuggles closer against her. "I know what to name you. My little Heero Yuy. Do you like your name?" The baby giggles as she talks to him. Kissing his hand, she touches his tummy.

"Aren't you a good little boy. Aren't you hungry?" Zel gets up and leaves to get her some food. She feeds him and holds his little hand.

Zel watches her from the door. Walking over and taking the baby from her. "Here. It's hot and fresh. You need to eat it. And you need to be put to bed Heero." He walks over to a small bassinet and sets Heero down. Lina eats slowly and watches him. "Lina I know I should have done this first but will you marry me?" She holds his hand. "Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She is happy, the baby squeals loudly. Reaching up for them. "He wants you Lina". Zel picks Heero up and sets him in Lina's arms. She rocks him happily. Heero giggles louder and snuggles against her breast. Heero looks up at his mother and giggles more. Zel ruffles the little brown hared boy head. His eyes look over at his father and he whimpers. Pouting, the green eyes scrunch up. Zel gently holds the small hand in his and the child squeals with joy.

"Lina we made him. You gave birth to a beautiful little boy." Lina lies back and holds the baby. Heero closes his eyes. Zel watches him and then suddenly laughs. "He wants your attention as much as me." Zel lies down next to her and snuggles against her, closing her eyes.

Lina looks around the room and hears the soft snoring of her baby and soon to be husband. Zel snuggles closer to her, "Lina its late you need to sleep." Heero wiggles around and squeals at them. Looking at her, squealing again.

"Not you too. You want me to get some sleep. Fine if you both insist." Heero yawns and goes back to sleep. Zel closes his eyes. Lina looks around and then Heero squeals loudly at her. "Fine. I'm going to sleep." Lina closes her eyes and then feels the sudden rush of strength through her body. Zel was kissing her neck. She looks at him and feels Heero laugh. Lina closes her eyes again and drift to sleep.

Zel lays his head on her shoulder. Falling asleep with her wispy breath next to his cheek. Heero snores softly. Lina hears the bed groan and feels Zel's weight lifts. Heero giggles loudly and is set in his bassinet. Zel walks over to her and kisses her on the lips. Lying down next to her, he moves his arms around her shoulder. And picks her up. Carrying her to the pond. Gourry sits next to bassinet. Rocking it slowly to make Heero goes back to sleep.

Lina opens her eyes and looks around. Zel sets her down on the edge of the bench. "Zel?" He grins and takes out a coin. Looking at the old fountain. "They say that this fountain was blessed by someone from another world. He said that if you wish on the fountain at midnight you will have your soul eternally linked." Zel throws the coin in and makes the wish for the two of them. Taking her hand in his and slipping a ring on her finger. "Will you marry me, Lina Inverse?"

She blinks and then smiles. "Yes." Zel feels the heat rise in his cheeks. "I wanted to ask the proper way. At first I just liked you. Then I grew to love you more then anything. And I saw my son in your arms. And how you struggled to give birth. I realized I need when we first started dating." Lina grins, hugging him. He Takes her in his arms and gently leads her in a dance. She leans on him and closes her eyes. "When was the last time I danced with you this way? I like to watch you with the baby. Heero always seems so happy around you. Never frowning or crying.

He sees how wonderful you are as much as I do or more." Lina feels dizzy and falls against him. His arms come up under her and he spins her around. Lina laughs and kisses his ear. "Zel why do you want to marry me? I hope that it just isn't because I had your child." Zel smiles, "No. It is the way you are, your heart. Everything about you makes me love you. Your flaws are wonderful." She smiles at him more and then looks up at the window.

Gourry watches them and holds Heero up to the window. His big green eyes watching them, Gourry waves the baby's hand. The small fingers wiggle happily. Zel looks at Lina and then at the little baby. "He wants us to come back. Lina will you marry the proper, a beautiful wedding lovely red dress everything? We never had a officail wedding, no reason to doubt (government officail note just town officail)." Lina stands up and shoves him against the wall, kissing him gently. "Of course I want to marry you Zel."

Lina gently rubs him in between the legs, "Mm Lina." Taking her hand. He grabs her hand and takes her inside. Walking up the stairs. Heero lets out scream and reaches toward them. Lina takes him and holds the small bundle. Gourry grins at them, "So when are you going to get married. Heero wouldn't stop squealing no matter how much I tried to stop him." Lina sets Heero down in the bed and tucks him in. "Go to sleep Heero." Heero yawns and goes to sleep. Zel leads Lina to the bed and lies down next to here. Gourry walks out.

"Lina what made you think I didn't like you?" Lina blinks and watches as Heero falls a sleep. Gently removing her hand from the cradle. "I didn't think I was good enough for anyone. I was afraid for so long to tell you how I felt that I thought. You had Amelia, why would you want me?" Zel looks at her and gently cups her breasts. "I don't dislike you. I love you more then I ever have sense this. You had my child. I love you so much more then I know." Lina felt the heat rise to her breasts and grins.

Sitting up and drawing his hand down to her legs. Zel pulls her hand away and gets above her. Kissing her softly and lying on her chest. "Lina thank you for everything." Gently cuddling Lina, he grins, and kissers her head. "Relax Lina. I will get you something…anything you want." Lina grins and leans on him.

"Flowers I want flowers." Heero squeals and Lina tries to move toward him. "Lina I will take care of him, you just sleep. And I will bring you flowers, lots of them." Rocking Heero Zel grins down at him with a pleasant grin. Heero reaches toward Lina. Sitting down Zel sets Lina's hand on Heero. Lina grins and takes the small hand. "Lina rest. Heero just wants some attention."

**And so they lived happily ever after…**


End file.
